


I Miss You

by SkellingtonZero



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Heartwarming, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome are married and love each other dearly. He works for a huge company while she plays the role of the loving wife. Love can conqure anything right? Even when they are ocean lengths away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Inuyasha belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

I stood in front of the window covering the entire wall and stared out at the strange city of New York. It was snowing out there, covering the land in a blanket of white. Everything was decorated in Christmas colors and themes from bells to garlands; it was in every store window. I heaved a heavy sigh and ran a tired hand over my face, closing my golden eyes.

“Sir?” A man’s voice called from behind me. “Inuyasha sir?”

“What?” I growled not looking at him. Why the hell was he bothering me now? Can’t he tell I just need one fucking moment to myself? It’s the holiday season and here I am stuck in a goddamn foreign country away from my family while everyone else is all warm and cozy having irreplaceable family moments.  The least these people can do is leave me alone to sulk by myself.

“It’s your wife…she’s on the phone.”

I turned to look at him and grabbed the phone out of his hand. “Leave.” I ordered before answering the phone. “Kagome honey?” I asked, making sure it was really her.

I wasn’t in the mood for stupid pranks.

 _“Hi Inuyasha.”_ A small smile appeared on my lips the second her voice reached my ears.

Her voice was like a sweet, melodic, soothing song. 

It was like I was still in Japan, just an hour’s drive away from home.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I sat down in my leather swivel chair and kicked my feet up on the brand new desk.

 _“Nothing.”_ I heard shuffling on the other end before her comforting voice came back on. _“Just wanted to say how much I loved you…”_ I heard the laughter of our kids behind her. _“And the kids say they love you and miss you.”_

I bit my lip, and covered my eyes with my fingers.

This was harder than I thought, being away from them all at this time of year.

“Can you put them on?” I spoke softly.

More shuffling was heard. _“Sure. One minute.”_

“Okay.” I sniffed back the tears burning my eyes and waited as she called to them.

I heard her soft voice as she coaxed our eldest son to take the phone.

 _“Hi Daddy.”_ He answered shyly.

“Hey.” My voice was raspy.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

“Hey Little Warrior. How are you? Taking care of your mother for me?”

_“Of course I am Daddy! Today I helped Mommy pick apples to make apple pie ‘cause she couldn’t climb the trees!”_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and breathed deeply, willing my voice back to normal. “That’s good. What about your little sister? Are you watching out for her?” I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes and tapped my foot irately against the desk.

The stupid dress shoes were suddenly very uncomfortable.

_“Of course! I walk her to kindergarten everyday!”_

I loosened the black tie around my neck and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on my white dress shirt.

“Good. And are you going to school every day?”

 _“Yes, after I walk her to school, I go so Mommy can stay home and take care of the baby.”_ I smiled.

He was so proud.

“Good. You’re taking good care of the family.”

I sat up straighter in the chair.

I was proud of him.

The little man taking care of the family while I’m away.

“Thanks son.”

 _“Yeah….but Daddy?”_ His voice was suddenly softer, almost a whisper.

“Yeah?”

_“When are you coming home?”_

I hung my head at his words.

I miss them.

I miss coming home to their smiles after a hard day at work.

I miss having dinner with them.  

I miss seeing them off to school.

I miss my family.

_“We miss you Daddy…we miss you…Mommy misses you…”_

I heard a few background voices before she came back on. _“Inuyasha?”_

“I’m sorry Kagome.” I apologized. “I’m really sorry.”

Most of all I miss having my wife at my side.

 _“It’s okay.”_ She cooed. _“It’s fine. Don’t worry about us. The kids will be just fine.”_ She sounded so sure of herself and the situation.

I swallowed thickly, I wasn’t as sure as she was.  

_“I really miss you but this is what needs to be right?”_

“Yeah.” I barely heard her over my racing heartbeat.

 _“Just focus on closing the deal with that American company and come back home.”_  I could almost feel her smile through the phone.

That calmed me a bit and I began to fiddle with a pen on my desk.

“I love you.”

I really loved her.

With all my heart.

_“I love you too.”_

“I’ll be home for Christmas.”

 _“We’ll be waiting.”_ She answered then hung up.

I sighed and stood up then walked to the large window overlooking the American city I was now in.

I’ll be home for Christmas.

That brought a smile to my face.

It was only seven days away.

I Miss You ~ End


End file.
